


Early Morning Waltz

by Camable



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camable/pseuds/Camable
Summary: Jesse's early morning shenanigans.





	Early Morning Waltz

“Oh come on Han, just one little dance?” **  
**

If one were to ask when a good time to attempt to interact with Hanzo Shimada, the answer would be rather straight forward; Any time after Nine a.m.

Of course there was one member of Overwatch who completely disregarded that ideal, and not only was the only one who dared prod the beast, he was also the one who would earn the least rebuke. And Jesse McCree wasn’t one to take no for an answer.

“Go Away,”

Having gotten back from a Mission at the ungodly hour of Five in the Morning, it was quite the miracle that Jesse was as awake as he seemed to be, which was probably due to the fact that he’d slept on the carrier the entire six hour flight back. Even so, the man tended to have the same laze sleep schedule as a Bear, meaning he must have had some ulterior motive.

“Not until you say yes,”

Oh, that’s right. Hanzo Shimada, no matter how grumpy he made his mornings, was always awake before he was. So of course, Jesse had decided to stay up from the time of getting back, and seemed to have drank a pot and a half of coffee in the meantime.

“Then make yourself useful,”

At Eight Thirty-Three, Hanzo seemed to be having none of Jesse’s sass. When he’d woken up that morning, he’d planned to do nothing more than make himself tea and go sit on the roof of the building to watch the sunrise, though his plans had come to a raging halt when he’d walked into the kitchen to find Jesse sitting at the table reading the previous day’s newspaper. So far, Jesse had managed to get in his way for every step he attempted to take, and it was very obvious that it was starting to get on his nerves.

“What’s the point? Y’always say I’m Useless anyway,” Jesse retorted, walking up behind the somewhat shorter man to wrap his arms around his waist, leaving Hanzo to stiffen in his grasp. The radio was playing softly from the other room, an old country station that would be changed as soon as someone young enough to be disgusted was awake.

Hanzo huffed slightly under his breath, choosing not to say anything back. After all, Jesse was too dense to listen, so why bother? With his arms wrapped around his middle, he was ‘trapped’ where he stood, though they both knew that he was more than capable of leaving if he wanted to. So what stopped him?

Jesse began to sway behind him, leaving them both to rock to the sound of faint music, and with a sigh Hanzo’s will began to fade. Though his expression was hard, he turned in Jesse’s grasp to face him, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Happy?” He asked, his hands making their way to Jesse’s neck despite what his expression spoke of. Actually, this was quite nice, even if it was utterly ridiculous to be slow dancing in the kitchen so early.

“Very,” Jesse hummed, his lips tugging up into a half smile at the victory. Even if Hanzo sparcly said it, the fact that he hadn’t gotten his ass kicked for this spoke of how much he cared for him, and there was no way he would rather have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is actually a story I wrote for a challenge I'm doing on Tumblr, where for the next hundred days or so I write a story every day to the daily word prompt! The word for this short was 'Dance', and it's the first on the list! If you want to see the list, go ahead and go here- https://sarcastic-gemini-writes.tumblr.com/post/160719846867/first-off-id-just-like-to-ask-if-anyone-knows-if  
> Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
